


We care for you

by bkitsune, Cyangarden



Series: Between the stars and reasoning [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Creampie, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Time, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkitsune/pseuds/bkitsune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyangarden/pseuds/Cyangarden
Summary: Since Keith's Galra heritage was found, a though rift formed within the team. Lance thought of cheering Keith up in all possible ways, but to only fail in doing so. It was a until a game night Pidge - who we have a hidden relationship under the noses of everyone else - when he came up with a ridiculous idea.''Lance,'' Pidge stopped his rambling, staring at him. Lance swallowed hard when those analytical eyes watched him closely. ''Did you think of telling Keith to join us?''''Y-Yes?''''But you don't want to fuck him.''''I don't know... that would be–''''Do you want me to fuck Keith?''
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Between the stars and reasoning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608079
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	We care for you

Lance watched the TV for several minutes in complete silence while Pidge successfully and easily passed the level of the last game they got in the space mall. It had taken him several weeks to complete successfully and he groaned frustratedly when she handed him one of her typical arrogant smiles as the game progressed to begin a new arc.

He would have liked to retire to his room along with his pride crushed by the petite girl, but he didn't want to meet anyone in the halls of the castle, more so if he was spotted coming out of Pidge’s room – the apparent temporary place for the console setup which Lance frequented. The mood of the team was on the floor for many weeks ago and frankly, Lance didn't want to argue with anyone that night.

A grimace of annoyance was present on his face at one of the latest news that left many stunned while planning the final attack of Zarkon.

And of which Lance still didn't know how to react correctly.

Pidge knocked him gently on the shoulder to get his attention, causing Lance to lift his face, and the sound and image of a dragon woke him from his trance.

''I've been talking to you for five minutes and you haven't said anything, are you alright?'' Pidge asked worried. Lance hummed, selflessly settling back in place.

''Yeah, something like that.''

''I don't hear you to be convincing,'' Pidge turned her gaze to the screen trying wickedly to beat the level boss. ''And I don't know if I want to know what bothers you.''

''It's nothing serious,'' Lance tried to answer something funnily. He knew that Pidge was not the best when it comes with human emotions, so seeing her try was always endearing to him. ''It's just... that Keith has received a lot of shit from everyone else last time.''

''It's the Galra,'' Pidge said as if it were a simple fact that he didn't need more answers. ''It's normal that Coran and the princess didn't react well. Hunk is scared and Shiro doesn't seem to know how to get to him.''

''And you?''

''Me what?'' Pidge defensively replied. ''I don't care what it is, he's still being a stupid emo.''

''So, your view of him hasn't changed? Nothing? It was the Galra that took your family,'' Lance added questioningly. Pidge shrugged.

''Yes, but it wasn't Keith,'' Pidge responded by completely defeating the final boss. Looking again at Lance, ''He still is Keith at the end of the day, and the Blade has shown that the Galra are not intrinsically cruel. Why are you thinking that?''

''I don't know.''

Lance had seen Keith decayed in recent weeks. It was as much as Keith not responding to his insults and jokes just as quickly before discovering his background. Just simply nodding when talked to and moving on as if nothing happened.

It was depressing. And Lance hated seeing his friend that way, even if he didn't say it out loud, he felt a real appreciation for Keith Kogane.

Pidge hummed for a few moments before getting up and settling on Lance's lap without warning and sitting in the middle of his legs as if she belonged there. Lance was perplexed until he felt the girl rest her back on his chest as she continued to press the buttons on the controller. He was already accustomed to her ‘invasive’ actions anyway and couldn't say that it bothered him.

''It's normal for you to worry Keith. If I'm honest I would also like to do something for him, ''Pidge added in a soft whisper. ''But everything is more complicated than it seems, and we don't have time for that.''

''I'd like to do something for him,'' Lance said, in a low murmur. Pidge humming in response after a few seconds in silence.

''Me too, but...'' She settled closer to his body, casually grinding his hips. Lance sighed resting his head on her shoulder once he slightly adjusted his place. ''It might just do us badly worrying about that with the shit we must deal first to stop Zarkon.''

''And this is your way of getting my attention?''

Pidge got up, then resettled on his thighs again to face him this time with a crafty smile plastered on her face.

Lance just snorted in response. ''Well, it works.''

Before Pidge could respond or get her attention back to the game, Lance circled his hands on her stomach and raised her to place her gently over his erection that was awakened with just a few movements from her.

She gasped in surprise, throwing the controller towards a forgotten spot in the room while Lance made a kissing path from her neck to her jaw. Pidge smiled gratefully, whimpering when he found a single spot near her ear that lit her core even when Lance lightly placed his lips on it.

He roughly slid her shorts that almost made her think he had broken them, but when the cold of the room fell on the skin of her exposed thighs and the erection of his cock hitting her crotch, she let that thought disappear from her mind.

His own pants went out shortly too.

They only needed a few more kisses to start a new round of arousal in the privacy of one of the rooms in the Castle of Lions.

Lance barely cared and hit her hips hard until Pidge cried loudly when he found those points where he knew the girl would melt on his arms.

He placed one finger over her lips to tell her to be careful with the noise, to which Pidge only responded by putting it inside her mouth to play with her senselessness. Lance growled in response, viscously biting on the fabric of her shoulder.

Anyone who found them would mistakenly think that there were feelings beyond a quick fuck.

Although at that point they couldn't say that they were completely indifferent.

The stress of an intergalactic war, the distance away from their home and the constant fear of being killed in missions that involved infiltrating the dominions of ferocious fortresses, influenced both of them to seek the company of the other.

In the first nights, they only slept next to each other, without touching their skins nor anything inappropriate.

After a few weeks, the first caresses began under the sheets. In the months that followed, they finally began doing more. They didn't know the exact point when they even ended up in a relationship of a friends with benefits. But after passing the shame of the first time, they saw themselves involved in a dynamic that suited both of them nicely.

Lance could release the stress generated by the feeling of not feeling enough for the team when things got tense. Pidge could explore those aspects of her lost adolescence that she barely managed to experience before enlisting in Garrison to search for her family.

It was a different kind of support than they could have as a team, but one they needed. After all, they still remained as teenagers.

After a few more last thrusts, Lance spilled inside Pidge with a satisfied smile and a restless breath. Pidge only managed to rest her head on his shoulder trying to recover her senses after a quick fuck, but she could only feel the hotness settling within her.

Before Lance knew it, his thoughts returned within seconds of recovering from his orgasm, and an awkward laugh came out from deep in his throat at a crazy idea.

Pidge looked up confused as she got off him.

''What is so funny?'' she asked. Lance only denied awkwardly as he adjusted his pants.

''Nothing,'' Pidge raised a skeptical eyebrow. ''I just thought you help me a lot to clear myself, you know?''

''And?'' Pidge added, who felt something hidden in his words. Lance just massaged his neck, a little awkwardly.

''And... maybe Keith needs some of this to feel better?'' Pidge's face of surprise and disbelief simply let Lance discern that it had not been a good idea to say it out loud. ''I'm just saying – I'm not saying it's you who do it – it's just that maybe a fuck can help improve his mood…''

''And are you going to give it to him?''

''What!? Of course not!'' Lance responded as if he was offended. ''I was just saying well... Maybe... if it helps... you...''

''Lance,'' Pidge stopped his rambling, staring at him. Lance swallowed hard when those analytical eyes watched him closely. ''Did you think of telling Keith to join us?''

''Y-Yes?''

''But you don't want to fuck him.''

''I don't know... that would be–''

''Do you want me to fuck Keith?''

''God, Pidge I don't know. Why do you make me say it out loud?'' Lance said, groaning loudly. Although Pidge didn't stop her gaze. ''It was just something that came to my mind after cumming, you don't have to take in everything I say.''

''I don't,'' She chirpily responded. ''But it's really a good idea.''

''Wait... r-really?''

''Yeah, I mean... if it helps his mood like you and I do, and it’s not that I dislike the idea'' She added in a slight whisper. Lance felt some discomfort in his gut.

Lance wondered, ''do you like Keith?''

''No, he’s just physically attractive,'' she replied with a snort, but something within her tone made him feel slightly jealous. ''Besides, it was you who suggested the idea.''

''Yes, I mean. If you are sure...''

''I am.''

''Don't go so fast!'' Lance sounded irritated. ''I guess we could ask him first.''

Both were shocked at each other’s decision, but quickly calmed down. They could find the right time and talk properly to Keith so that it would not be terribly uncomfortable. But both Pidge and Lance knew it would be an almost impossible mission.

They just hoped he wouldn't stab them

* * *

The training of the day was a complete disaster thanks to the conversation she had with Lance last week. It was something in which even Allura dared to scold Pidge for the constant mistakes she made in the simulations. But Pidge couldn't help it, just one glance was enough to see that Lance appeared screwed up regarding Keith for being anxious about the _idea_.

The Cuban boy talked to him privately. Seeing Lance’s glum face like a beaten puppy and Keith's constant stares on her as they trained with some slight shame and accumulated rage behind, it made Pidge guess it was a complete disaster.

She had easily accepted the idea without thinking much that it was possible in the first place that Lance could just tell Keith, much less convince him to join their strange relationship. During that night where Pidge and Lance discussed the idea, it was only her excitement while she was still high from her orgasm that made her barely think of the thought of letting Keith join them. But after a few hours have passed and her libido disappeared, Pidge realized that it would be a terrible idea and believed that Lance reached the same conclusion the next morning.

Apparently, she underestimated him.

The others had no idea about what she and Lance did in their videogame sessions until late at night, they were quite careful about it and luckily no one else was interested in what they did.

Now, while she was in the infirmary treating the swell of a new bruise on her knee thanks to a bad hit, Pidge needed to think quickly of what kind of words she could use to Keith so that Voltron didn't fall into an abyss of discomfort and distrust.

Killing Lance wasn't a bad idea either. That idiot had placed her in a compromising situation, and she had no idea what exactly he said to Keith.

The ideal scenario was Keith would only think that Lance was lying about some made up fact, since no one expected that the small one began having sex so early, much less with her teammates who had kind of became her found family.

But Keith’s gaze on her earlier made her think that he knew about whatever Lance had told about her was not a complete lie.

Now, not only was her reputation at stake, but the short and difficult friendship with Keith was also compromised. It frustrated her more than anything.

Pidge growled, cursing when she placed some disinfectant in a cut on her leg. After she would finish treating her injury, she would give Lance a quick talk before fucking him until he could not get up. Perhaps punishing him too by denying his orgasm until the end or if he convincingly begged.

It was the least he deserved.

''Shiro, are you here?'' When Pidge looked up, she could see Keith peeking out of the infirmary door with wet hair. They were both surprised when they looked. ''Ohhh…''

''Shiro is not here,'' Pidge responded quickly before creating an awkward situation around. Keith was not yet able to look her straight in the face which bothered her. ''Do you need something? Maybe I can help you.''

''No, I just...'' Keith shyly approached her side, waving his hands to point the disinfectant that was next to Pidge. ''I just need that bottle.''

''Oh sure,'' Pidge took the bottle and calmly gave it to him. Though once Keith had taken it, Pidge couldn't help asking. ''What did Lance tell you?''

''Sorry?'' Keith's face paled.

''Lance. Today he arrived with his crying puppy face and you didn't stop grumbling throughout the day. He told you something.''

''Ohh, it's just,'' Keith cleared his throat tightly before continuing, ''only Lance would say stupid things, you don't have to worry about that.''

''I do. Thanks to your harshness, I almost broke my leg,'' Pidge added, sounding frustrated. It was not a complete lie, she needed Keith to feel guilty if she wanted to make him talk.

''Sorry Pidge, I didn’t mean to hit you before reaching the finish line.''

''Then...'' She urged him to continue. Keith just sighed, tiredly sitting next to her, playing the bottle in his hands.

''I guess I should tell you, you're also involved.''

''Seriously?'' Pidge added, with an inquiring face.

''Lance has been trying to cheer me up with all this... Galra stuff. So today he invited me to his room to talk about something important. I assumed it would be something stupid as always, but...''

Keith's ears blushed furiously for a moment. Pidge couldn't help thinking that there was some beauty in his features with how close he was to her side.

She could lie to Lance, but she couldn't lie to herself and deny that Keith lit the same internal fire as her nighttime playmate. He was enigmatic, like a wild cat that was intrigued by hunting and trying to know what kind of flavor he would have. And she wondered for a moment if his Galra lineage gave him some other ability in his anatomy.

So, was it a terrible idea of having a _good time_ with him?

''But?'' Pidge repeated when she saw that Keith was taking his time. Until he was able to see her in the eyes for the first time all day, he just looked stunned.

''He suggested something stupid, you know? There is no point in saying it again, you better forget what I said.''

Pidge rested her hand gently on his thigh to stop him. She knew he was ripping out of his feelings; she was the same. But she couldn't miss perhaps the only opportunity to know Keith's opinion about her as a woman. Now, they were both so close enough to feel each other's breath hitting their faces.

It was addictive, almost provocative. And there was no doubt that for Keith he felt the same. He heard her swallow hard while not losing sight of her lips, Pidge couldn't help wetting them unconsciously.

''That he has been fucking you at nights for how long? When everyone is sleeping? You're not in a relationship, it is just a way to ease the stress you have with everything that happens around.''

''What else?'' Pidge pleaded, feeling more anxious than she would have liked. Their lips were about to touch, and she felt dizzy.

''Lance said I didn't have to feel isolated from the rest. But if I needed some ‘relief’, I shouldn’t be afraid to turn to you. Because you would give me the same thing.''

''I see.''

Both their eyes didn’t lose sight of each other, as if they were both a predator eyeing their trophy as their hands traveled to dangerous a terrain.

Pidge could feel his erection on his pants near his inner thigh if she moved her hand any higher. Keith made his own trip on her back, his hands nearing her butt.

Neither of them moved toward something compromising, but the answer was there, desire.

''You're right,'' Pidge said when Keith's hand circled her bottom firmly. She did the same with her hands on his pants, stroking his erection on the surface. ''How could he think of something so stupid?''

''I have no idea.''

It was enough for Pidge and Keith to break the space between them and kiss with force and possession.

Pidge had only kissed one man in her entire life. Lance was sweet and light in the first minutes, then he would lick her lips with the same tenderness that was missing in the way he penetrated her during their happenstances. But Keith was demanding, abrupt and wild to the point that he snatched the air out of her before she realized.

It made Pidge's core on fire. She wanted him with every cell in her body, she longed to know what it would feel like to have him inside her all night. Would he be as ruthless as Lance? Or would he let her take control? Would his tongue gracefully move if she sat on his face? Or would he be one of those who liked to be submitted?

She intertwined her legs with Keith’s when she had the chance, initiating a long and slow movement over his hips that Keith quickly understood. She could feel his erection rubbing against her already wet entrance and his lips turned back to her as soon as they got a comfortable rhythm.

''Pidge, you...'' Both hands of Keith pressed against her butt to rub with more vigor, which made Pidge sigh in pleasure. ''God, you are amazing.''

Pidge haughtily smiled at the ravage she was doing in that man. It felt good, everything about Keith felt wonderful.

''Is this really happening?''

''God yes,'' She licked his lips sweetly, being reciprocated by him. ''Just don't stop now.''

The heat in her gut felt about to burst around her. His movements were precise, his powerful hands over her entire body didn't take her away at any time until both succumbed to their pleasure. They couldn't remain silent when the orgasm struck them after a few onslaughts on the silk cloth that covered their hips. But it was enough for the first time.

Pidge fell on Keith's chest, which rose and fell rapidly for everything that happened. Part of her center felt sticky, which meant that Keith's cum had went through her pants. He must’ve released so hard and so much that he made a bit of mess, but she didn't care for now.

It felt novel, strange. But Pidge was willing to try again especially if Lance was behind stimulating her as he knew how to do it.

''I can't believe I did this,'' Pidge heard Keith's chest resonate with a discreet laugh.

''Me neither. I mean... I’ve only been with Lance, but you... I'd like to do it again.'' Pidge gave him a short kiss on the lips. ''Properly., she added'

''I...'' Keith made a face, appearing uncomfortable. ''I'm not against that, but sharing you with Lance is something...''

''You don't accept it?''

''No, I'm not sure.''

Those words were enough for Pidge to rise from his chest and head towards the exit, leaving Keith completely confused.

''Pidge?''

She paused for a moment, ''It's a shame. I would really like to try you again. But without Lance, there is no deal.''

Pidge closed the door, tired and somewhat disappointed.

* * *

The following days were a torture for Keith.

What happened in the infirmary felt like a fantasy in the deepest part of his mind. At the time, it took him a ten or so hours to process, until Coran got him back to reality, telling him to go to rest towards his room and stop observing the ceiling as if it was a Klanmural – the one Pidge encountered on her Altean language ‘course’. Luckily for him too, Coran didn’t see the stain on his pants.

Of all the people Keith knew, he had never seen Pidge that way. For him, she was like a girl still marveling at the universe and the unknown. But with the ease she had when she rolled her hips over his sheathed cock until he came on his pants was a dizzying, unique experience that made him see her from a completely different light.

Keith wasn't good with personal relationships, but it didn't mean he didn't need to relax once in a while. And seeing her so willingly to provide the comfort was what made him need to feel her as soon as possible.

Which led him to consider Lance's proposal.

When Keith was in his bed, thinking about the idea of being next to Lance while he was fucking Pidge, it was something almost unpleasant that nearly flattened his erection quickly. However, with the memory of her on his legs, kissing him with the same passion she tended to have with her other partner, it was something that motivated him to talk to both of them again over the idea.

It took a couple of days for Keith to think over it properly. He could hear Shiro's sermon for perhaps taking advantage of the innocence of the youngest girl on that ship. But again, the memories of the infirmary plus the fact that she also occasionally did something inappropriate with Lance left Keith convinced that Pidge was anything but innocent.

Even more when Pidge seemed to have the same eagerness as he had, giving him cheeky glances when no one else watched or caressing Lance's bulk roughly at angles that only Keith was able to gawk.

The damn bitch was playing dirty to provoke him, and she had won completely in less than a week.

Now, outside of Lance's room, Keith was completely paralyzed. Without knowing what to say or raise their acceptance in being part of that strange dynamic that both began to have on the noses of the entire crew.

''Keith?'' Keith jumped nervously when he can see Lance behind him with a raised eyebrow and his blue robe completely baffled. ''Your room is next.''

''I know.'' He responded, sounded irritated. Keith massaged himself behind his neck when he moved to let Lance into the room. Staying in his position like a scared cat. ''I need to talk with you.''

''No.'' It was Lance's short answer as the door slid in front of Keith’s nose. But Keith reached his hand out to block the door to enter his room without permission.

''Didn't you hear me? I told you no, the idea isn’t there anymore!''

''How do you know I've come to talk about that you weirdo!?'' Keith added, growling under his breath.

Lance cleared his throat sharply as he crossed his arms.

''It is not obvious? You've been trying to eat Pidge with your eyes all week, even Allura asked me if maybe you're doing something like a human courtship. You're terribly obvious. I don't want Pidge to have problems with you because you don't know how to control your alien dick.''

''My dick is perfectly normal!''

''Even if I accepted it, Pidge said you rejected her. And I don't think I'm able to accept you back like nothing happened, mullet. We don’t just talk to other people about it. It was something special!''

''I...'' Keith looked away, uncomfortable. He didn't know how to respond to that. ''I needed to think about it. I was confused.''

''And only for that reason, do you think we should accept it as if nothing happened?''

''Yeah.''

''Fuck.'' Lance took a deep breath before continuing. ''Look, although Pidge didn't seem to care when I talked to you, I care about her. Now if you are so kind, I need to perform my facial routine so as not to lose my beauty.''

''It's a waste of time, you're the same.'' Both suddenly stopped when they heard Pidge's voice behind, leaning over the doorframe casually. ''Stop messing with Keith just because he treated you ridiculously the first time, Lance.''

''He owes me,'' Lance said, pretending to be hurt over their last ‘argument’.

Keith looked away, feeling angry. ''How long were you standing there?

''At his ‘alien dick’, and the camera feed showed that Keith stood and waited in front of your room for a while. I was in the lab when I’ve noticed him.''

''You were just fucking me.'' Keith responded, appearing to be hurt.

Lance just shrugged.

''Hey, you laughed in my face the first time.''

''Keith.'' Pidge approached with a questioning look, closing the door of the room. She placed a hand gently on his chest but worried. ''Are you sure?''

''Yeah...''

''You'll have to share me with Lance,'' She added defensively.

Keith just took her hand and gave a subtle kiss on her knuckles like a silent apology.

''I can live with that.''

It was enough to lighten the environment between them. With a subtle movement, Keith approached to kiss Pidge on her lips as if she were an elixir he had long needed. And quickly the memories of the first time were present in his mind when she began to stroke the bulk of his pants without any qualms. He could hear Lance's aching groan somewhere in the room, but he preferred to ignore him for now.

Keith couldn't understand anything, suddenly he was thrown to the bed while Pidge climbed on top of him with boldness.

''N-now?'' He asked.

She nodded, settling between his legs like the first time.

''Take it as the agreement of you joining us. You have made us wait for so long.''

She quickly began with slow movements on his hips, while Lance settled behind Pidge to kiss her neck with a desire, she never expected to see from her partner.

It wasn't as bad as Keith thought. Even the image of Lance expertly tasting her seemed tempting as the longer he spent feeling Pidge's hips, rolling over his erection.

He could handle that.

Lance began to undo Pidge's shorts while she did the same with Keith's clothes, opening the waistband of his pants and demanding with a movement of her hand that he should take them off immediately. Keith slipped his pants under his hips once she moved away to take off her clothes in a single motion, discovering her wet sex that was immediately taken with fingers of Lance. She groaned deeply, anxiously, moving closer and closer to the source friction that his fingers gave her.

Little by little, the clothes disappeared until only the heat of their bodies being pressed against each other could be heard in the room, they were humid and obscene noises, of which both Pidge and Lance did not seem to care much.

But when Pidge saw Keith again once Lance moved to the other side of the bed, Keith suddenly felt shy.

''What's going on?'' Pidge asked, approaching Keith with a bright face and mouth sticky of Lance's drool. Keith swallowed nervously. ''Don't tell me it's your first time.''

''No. ''Keith answered quickly. ''It's just... that… I don’t know.''

''Then let me help you with that,'' Lance said touching Keith's shoulder as he got up. He leaned on the back of the bed with his cock completely raised. ''Pidge, come here.''

Pidge moved to Lance’s lap and gave a couple of short kisses on his neck, as she turned around to settled by his chest. His hands travelled again over the curls of her entrance, delicately touching her, preparing her.

Keith swallowed in wonder when she opened her legs to him as if she knew she had a treasure he was eager to explore. His cock jumped when he felt her foot rubbing on the inner side of his thigh, encouraging him to approach.

Keith went to her mouth to start a couple of kisses and Pidge caught his tongue between her teeth. When she sucked biting slightly, something inside Keith broke.

''She’s ready,'' Lance said, stretching her lips with his fingers so that Keith had a perfect view of where he was indicating. ''Go in slowly, you don’t want to hurt her. She’s very tight,'' he added biting the lobe of her ear, drawing an agitated groan from Pidge, ''isn’t it?''

Keith listened to Lance's words and placing his hands on her knees and began to gradually enter Pidge's pussy.

At first, he felt that she was eagerly sucking him in just by placing the tip of his cock. But as he pressed more on her tightness and permeated himself with her, Keith felt lost in her folds once he was completely inside Pidge.

It was hot and as Lance said, very tight. So much that the first thrust overcame his senses, so he moved erroneously. But once he started and found a rhythm that touched the right points between them, he couldn't stop anymore.

He was sure that Lance was telling him what Pidge's favorite places were and her sensitive spots at some point in the night to move correctly, but the more the minutes passed moving in and out of her entrance, the less sense of reality he had.

Keith was losing control between Pidge's legs, and at the top of her groans even when she was kissed by Lance, he made her understand that she also liked it faster, stronger, wilder. So once Keith felt the heat in his gut ignite to a dangerous level, he brought Pidge's body a little closer to him, slowly leaving Lance below them.

Lance attempted to warn him, ''Keith, wait, I think you're going too fast!''

Keith paid no attention to Lance, he was only with the sole desire to reach the peak of his sensations. He gave Pidge with everything he could deliver, and she didn't seem to bother him at all, even urging him to be faster and faster.

Lance just moved away on the other side to find himself a decent spot to watch the two mindlessly fuck each other and sat in awe as he roused himself.

Keith only did what she asked. Until it seemed he couldn't get any deeper, he clenched her legs on his hips once he felt the release getting closer and closer. Pidge gave a satisfying and loud moan when Keith filled her completely without stopping his movements at any point.

He felt her muscles tense, her voice broke and Keith thought he had reached heaven when his orgasm broke his senses until he only felt Pidge contracting around his cock.

It had been the best idea.

''Keith, Keith...'' she barely voiced out.

Pidge could hardly breathe, too tired and with large drops of sweat running down her face with what just happened. Not even Lance was able to say anything, it left him stunned.

Keith left her once he felt her relax, with the great surprise that his thick and hot cum seeped plentifully out of Pidge’s sex.

Lance made a strangled groan when he saw it.

''What the fuck, it seems like you cum like three times or more than a normal person. I could barely fill her like that with two rounds,'' Keith looked confused for a few seconds.

''It's like this always. Probably went through Pidge’s pants too, back in the infirmary.''

''Will that be the Galra genes?'' Lance asked, annoyed. ''You made a mess in Pidge, she’s barely breathing.''

''I'm good,'' Pidge added closing her legs and eyes with an involuntary gasp as if she were enjoying Keith's seed around her. ''Very good…''

Keith gave Lance a sarcastic smile when they heard her, which made him grumble with a light pout.

''This is unfair, I didn’t even get off tonight!''

''What are you talking about Lance? Come here...'' Pidge lazily got up, sluggishly crawled like a feline to Lance’s lap and lapping his lips as she lined her pussy over his erection. ''Poor baby, it shouldn’t hurt so much,'' Pidge placated, noting his neediness.

''Are you not tired? The mullet almost split you in two.'' Lance said stroking her ass gently. Keith snorted with his eyebrow raised.

''I still have space for you,'' Pidge said, slowly coming down completely until she had Lance's cock fully inside, she groaned deeply, closing her eyes. ''Fill me, Lance.''

''As you wish.''

They began moving in a slow sway for the first few seconds until Pidge was sure that the entering of his cock didn't hurt. Her walls squeezed his need, signaling Lance to increase the pace.

Keith tried stroking himself for a few moments at the scene of Pidge riding Lance adeptly, but his cock seemed tired. So, to be part of them, he took Pidge from behind and began stroking her clit with his fingers while they both adjusted their heads to kiss each other hard.

She groaned inside his mouth and Lance took advantage of clutching her ass more to increase the pace of their movements. Even though it was somewhat strange, seeing Keith so dominating of Pidge as he fucked her was an image that wreaked havoc on his system.

It felt natural, almost as if they had been made to be together enjoying the same woman, who drove them as no other could. Pidge was their precious treasure, and they were willing to give her everything she wanted.

It didn't take long for Lance to cum inside Pidge. She milked him harder when Keith suddenly intensified the pace of his rubbing to her clit. The seeds of both men mixed nicely around Pidge and Lance’s hot sex.

Even if she was tired, Pidge seemed happy to have her precious flower filled by them, and they both felt proud of their work.

It was so satisfying… and right.

After a few minutes of lying down to recover, the three decided to adjust themselves in bed to rest, one at each end of their girl who had no intention of moving.

''So...'' Lance said, trying to face Keith with his eyes closed and just raised an eyebrow. ''Do you really want to join us?''

''After that,'' Keith snorted before opening his eyes with an honest look. Lance smiled back, ''I would be stupid to refuse.''

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for coming here! This will be a series of short stories Kidgelance with Cyangarden, who motivated me with his ideas to make this. So, we hope you like it and still reading the next stories. <3


End file.
